Thoughts of Love
by PsychoBlonde
Summary: One-shot. This is an Alex/Wolf one-shot, yes that means it s Slash. Like it read it, don t like it then don t read. There isn t mush else to say, read and find out ;


**This is my first time writing an one-shot so hopefully it´s OK! 8)  
This is an Alex/Wolf fanfic, don´t ask why! I just got this sudden urge to write an Alex/Wolf fanfic so I made this...  
Well on to buisness, unfortunatly I don´t own them, if I did, I wouldn´t write this hehe... ;)  
Reviews are always welcomed so that I will know if it totally sucked or at least was readable. **

**

* * *

**

**Alex Rider one shot**

Alex was by no means a normal boy, but that we already knew. A spy was not, something people socialized with being normal, especially when you were recruited when you were 14 years old. Now, at the tender age of 16, he had done more things than most of the world's population only could dream of.

---

That explained in some way, why he were where he was at that moment. He wasn´t sure when, or exactly how it all had started, but it was a little over a year ago, Alex had encountered Wolf, no James. At that time, he had been a wreck. Starting to come over every Sunday to eat, the both of them created a routine they both would come to like.

Then suddenly Alex found himself coming over more and more, actually starting to feel at home, in the apartment that James owned. Not that it was a big deal, Alex found himself being drawn to James, and the older man wouldn´t deny the fact, that he liked having Alex around. There was something about the fragile but headstrong Alex Rider that drew him in.

Alex had no clear vision, of when the kisses had appeared into the picture. Probably somewhere around Christmas, when Alex stayed over the weekend, after another tiring mission. Small, sweet and oh so innocent, exploded into heated nights of passion.

James was so much more than met the eye, which was something Alex had learned the first time they had sex. Smiling at the still raw memory, he would always cherish in his heart. It had been rough and passionate, but on the same time sweet and gentle. James, the man was as unpredictable as his code name. He was gentle when you expected roughness and he was rough when you didn´t wish for more than a bit of compassion and gentleness.

Somehow, Alex had come to love this man and all his weird quirks and habits. In the same way, James had fallen in love, with the slightly bitter but very passionate spy. Digging deep enough you would find the real Alex, James knew and he was not letting go when he got that far.

Even if James disliked MI6 and their ways of threatening Alex, and their way of handling the things happening around him, James could do nothing but be grateful. He would probably never have met Alex if it wouldn´t be for MI6.

They had learned to put aside their differences and work together. Because James knew that under the sweet kisses, you could find a poison more deadly than you could imagine. Yes, he had seen Alex kill, and he knew that as easy as the wind-changed directions, the sweetness could become poison.

The boy was a spy; there was no need to dance around the matter. James knew that loving Alex was dangerous but he didn´t care. He would be there for Alex, even if it would cost him his life.

Alex didn´t care what other thought of their relationship, he loved James with his entire hearth, and nothing could change that.

Lying there in the bed, Alex could hear James slow breathing while he slept. The room was dark and the only thing you could see was those things that the moon shone up on. The silver light that lit the room, stopped just before the bed leaving them in darkness. Not, that it bothered Alex he liked it this way.

There was no other time he felt more relaxed than when he lay there with James looking at the moon, and the starlit midnight blue sky.

Nothing and no one could take these moments away from him, neither MI6 nor SCORPIA. Smiling once again, Alex let his head; rest on James bare chest closing his eyes, falling asleep with a small smile on his lips.

Everything, they said about soul mates and everlasting love, wasn´t maybe completely bollocks.


End file.
